


Please Stay

by RiRiMania1335



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Hinata cares about Kageyama, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama crying, M/M, Out of Character Kageyama, Worried Hinata, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiRiMania1335/pseuds/RiRiMania1335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the words he had been holding onto for months just started to fall out. “I want you to be wherever I am. All the time. So please, will you stay with me, Hinata.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu!! fic. Also my first post on AO3.
> 
> And it's incredibly cliche! But who doesn't love a good cliche.

Everything seemed normal. To Hinata, today was just going to be another normal day, similar to yesterday, and the day before that. When he woke up, he climbed out of bed just like he did yesterday. He got himself bathed and dressed just like he did yesterday. He gave a Natsu a long brotherly hug before hopping on his bike and riding to school, just like he did yesterday. He took the same route, made the same stops, he even set his bike into the same slot on the bike rack. He did that every single day. So why would today be any different.

It all started out the same. He stood outside his classroom, leaning against the window. He always arrived early and found that this time was the most beneficial time for him to eat breakfast. He usually stopped by the vending machines and bought himself something quick before going to stand in the same spot outside his classroom. Usually, he would wait until three minutes to the start of class to enter the classroom because it was less time he had to spend sitting in that constricting desk. He still had a good twenty minutes before that happened.

As he munched on a granola bar, he heard a familiarly deep voice, “Hinata.” There’s no emotion from the voice whatsoever. The orange-haired boy jumped and turned to face the one who addressed him. Hinata knew the voice when he heard it: Kageyama Tobio. He smiled, still chewing on his last bite of granola bar, small bits of the bar flying from his mouth. His expression drops when he looks at Kageyama. The noirette stood in the center of the hallway, impeding upon people’s ability to pass by. His bangs covered his eyes and his lips were pressed together into a thin line. His shoulders were slouched and his hands balled into tight fists.

“Kageyama, is everything alright?” Hinata asked bewildered. Kageyama usually doesn’t confront Hinata outside of practice unless he desperately needed something. “You look angry...or upset...or” Hinata found it difficult to put a name to the expression. It seemed like a combination of every negative emotion Hinata could think of. He waits for some kind of response, but nothing came. Instead the taller boy took steps to approach the shorter ball of energy. Still, without saying anything, Kageyama lets his head rest on Hinata’s shoulder. Being that Kageyama was a considerable amount taller than Hinata, his entire body had to bend in order for his head to reach the middle blocker’s shoulder.

Hinata was worried. This was very unlike Kageyama. He usually tried to refrain from all kinds of physical contact. Kageyama didn’t even like to give high-fives after a good offensive attack or a solid block. “Kageyama,” Hinata tried to shake the boy. He pressed his hands against Kageyama’s neck checking for fever. He was warm, but not warm enough to constitute an illness. “Are you feeling okay? Why are you acting so weird?”

“I feel fine,” Kageyama mumbles the reply. He had to respond, otherwise, Hinata may drag him down to the nurse’s office. “Just, stay.”

Hinata raises his arms and rests them on Kageyama’s arched back. He starts patting him in a sympathetic manner. Whatever was on Kageyama’s mind was seriously doing a number on him. A light blush fills Hinata’s cheeks when he noticed several people in their year starting to look over. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi catch his eye, giggling expressions clearly adorning their faces. Hinata heard Tsukishima mention something about the king as they walked by on their way to class. He hated the way Tsukishima’s words could make his blood boil.

His attention was turned away from his classmates when he felt a warm exhale against his shoulder and strong hands resting in his hips. Immediately, Hinata turned his attention back to Kageyama. There must have been something Kageyama wanted to say, otherwise why would he seek out the middle blocker so desperately. Hinata grabbed his bag from the windowsill with one hand and Kageyama’s hands with the other. He wrapped his messenger bag around his body and pulled Kageyama through the hallways. Kageyama just allowed the smaller boy pull him along. His head continued to hang down, not looking to where Hinata was dragging them. His body collided with other students as he was pulled along, his size doing more damage to the ones he collided with. He didn’t so much as mutter an apology when he bumped into some.

Hinata pulled Kageyama toward the school’s entrance. He looked around carefully for any senseis before leading Kageyama through the front doors. He hurried them off campus and down two blocks to a playground. Beyond all the play equipment was a small forest area. Hinata knew of a place where the trees provided a secret hideaway, a small grassy clearing amidst all the tall oak trees. That was where he went when he needed to get away. He knew it would be a safe place for Kageyama to dwell on his emotions. He swiftly navigated himself and Kageyama back into the clearing. It was quiet; far enough from the main road that you couldn’t hear any cars driving by. The perfect place for thinking.

Hinata released his grip on Kageyama’s hands and slipped his messenger bag off of his shoulder. He found a spot in the grass to sit and promptly crossed his legs on the grass, still coated with morning dew. He gestured for Kageyama to do the same. The dark haired boy sighed. He also slipped off his bag and sat down in the grass. He sat facing Hinata, looking down into his lap. Neither one of them said a word. Hinata tried desperately to catch a glimpse of Kageyama’s eyes. Perhaps they would offer some kind of explanation for his behavior. Some way of telling exactly what was on the boy’s mind. But Kageyama’s bangs were just long enough to keep his eyes shielded when he bent his head down.

Kageyama readjusted himself, lying down in the grass with his head resting in the crook of Hinata’s lap. Kageyama sighed yet again, this time a little more comfortably, though. Hinata remained motionless and silent. He wanted to ask again, now that they were in a private location, if he was okay. But he didn’t want to risk angering the setter. The silence was starting to irritate him. He could hear his heart beating in his chest, it’s pace rapidly increasing from worry. He couldn’t take it any longer. He had to say something.

But before he got the chance, he was startled by Kageyama grabbing onto his hands. Hinata’s hands, previously gripping the grass beneath them, were now flying against his will, landing on top of Kageyama’s head. Hinata wondered why Kageyama would put them there. Was it his subtle way of asking to be pet. Or an invitation to play with his hair. Or maybe Kageyama knew Hinata was about to speak and just wanted to throw him off, prolonging the silence. Whatever the reason, Hinata started running his fingers through Kageyama’s surprisingly soft black hair. He twirled the hair between his fingers, the matted it back down to his head. After a few minutes of silent petting, Hinata looked down to see if Kageyama had any kind of reaction. His eyes were still shielded, and his lips pressed tightly together. Hinata continued, convinced that Kageyama would have objected by now if he did not wish to pet.

“Hinata, we can’t just skip school. Dumbass.” Kageyama finally broke the silence that had been working on Hinata’s nerves.

“Too late, we already did.” Hinata replied, determined to get to the bottom of this. He was prepared to spend the rest of the day like this if that is what it took.

Kageyama was silent again. The small facial expression he wore from speaking died down again. His lips returned to their pursed position and his bangs fell further down his face. Hinata was sure that Kageyama didn’t start talking because he genuinely wanted to return to school. A lot of Kageyama was still a mystery to him, but he knew for a fact the setter hated being in class. They were the same in that way. So he wondered why Kageyama would protest to their ditching. He continued to wonder while he ran his fingers through the setters hair, getting stuck on knots every so often.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Kageyama opened his mouth once again. His voice cracked slightly as he spoke.

Hinata smiled. Maybe Kageyama was finally going to open up to him, “Because.” He offered a short reply in hopes that Kageyama would talk more.

“Because why?”

Hinata waited for an insult that would usually follow such an expression. But Kageyama’s lips sealed. Hinata was shocked. “Because we’re teammates.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Kageyama replied almost immediately, like he had expected that to be Hinata’s answer.

Hinata paused for a moment, trying to come up with the right response. “It means a lot to me.” He let the words flow from his mouth. His voice was soft and compassionate. Hinata had never had teammates before going to Karasuno. He had a team, but they were simply his friends doing him a favor. Hinata loved having a real team. A team where everyone was working together, trying to achieve the same goal. Everyone was on the same page. And it was important that everyone got along.

Hinata continued to play around with Kageyama’s hair. He found it to be soothing. And Kageyama seemed to be enjoying it as well. He went to collect the hair falling over Kageyama’s eyes when he felt a wetness brush against the side of his hand. Kageyama flinched as Hinata pulled his hand up to his face. He looked down at his hand. There was a clear droplet of water forced down by gravity. He gently set Kageyama’s head in the grass and moved to hover over him. He threw his hand under Kageyama’s bangs and pushed them up, revealing the setter’s watery eyes. Tears poured down the sides of his face, but there was no evidence otherwise that the boy was crying. His lips were pressed tightly together, and his breathing seemed to be going at a normal pace. He was completely silent. Hinata was fascinated; Kageyama was completely capable of crying in silence. He wondered how many times Kageyama has cried to be able to master such a skill.

Immediately, Hinata worried. Was this his fault? What did he say? What did he do? He looked away, only to find his gaze return almost immediately. He went to wipe away some of the tears. “Kageyama, why are you crying?” He asked gently.

Kageyama opened his mouth to speak, but a sob quickly escaped, “I’m not crying.” He tried to fight, though the dampness on Hinata’s hands proved otherwise.

“Yes, you are. I can clearly see it.” Hinata waited for a response. He set one of his damp hands onto Kageyama’s chest, right over his heart. He clenched his fingers, loosely pulling on his shirt. “Please, tell me what’s wrong. I can try to help you.” It killed him to see Kageyama this way. And it hurt more that he didn’t know what to do. The only time he had seen Kageyama cry was after their loss to Seijou. And in that instance, everyone was crying. No one was trying to console one another because everyone shared in the same loss. They simply accepted their loss and stuffed their faces.

Hinata could finally see Kageyama’s eyes clearly. But he can’t say he liked he what he saw. They were bursting with salty teardrops which slid one after another out of the corners of his eyes. “I can’t.” Kageyama replied, freeing another sob. “Please, just stay. Stay here with me. It helps. Please stay.” Kageyama placed his hand over Hinata’s still gripping onto his shirt. He lightly squeezed the middle blockers hand in a begging fashion. Kageyama’s words were interrupted by sobs and his voice cracked as he spoke. He seemed so vulnerable, a side of Kageyama that Hinata didn’t know existed.

Hinata’s eyes started to fill with tears as well. He tried to push them back, knowing that if he started crying, Kageyama might disregard his own feelings to care for Hinata. Still curious about the reason for the crying fit, Hinata sent Kageyama a warm smile. Hinata had mastered the small smile that translates roughly into ‘Don’t worry, everything is going to be okay.’ He wiped away a few more of the tears in Kageyama’s eyes before speaking, “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” He tightened his grip on the setter’s shirt, feeling his racing heartbeat.

Hinata’s other hand returned to Kageyama’s hair. He figured the dark haired boy found some comfort in his hair being played with. Perhaps it was something his mother used to do when he was young and upset. Or maybe it was something he saw in a movie once that looked like it would be comforting. Hinata may never know. When Kageyama felt the boney fingers rusting about in his hair, he lost his composure. His mouth gaped open letting labored pants escape, his chest convulsed with each sob that forced his throat inward. He appeared much more now like the stereotypical crying figure.

A small frown tainted Hinata’s lips as he watched Kageyama cry maniacally beneath him. He wanted to calm him down, he would do anything to get Kageyama to stop crying. His heart was wearing away bit by bit listening to the bawling beneath him. Kageyama was miserable. And there was nothing Hinata could do about it. The fit continued for nearly another half an hour, and Hinata was sure it would have continued. But Kageyama seemed to be out of breath and out of tears to shed. His bottom lip continued to quiver and he avoided meeting Hinata’s wide gaze. Using his arm strength, he pushed himself into sitting position and rubbed his eyes, bloodshot and tearstained. A few blades of grass had stuck themselves into Kageyama’s hair and Hinata carefully picked them out. He scooted himself closer to the setter and rested his own head on Kageyama’s chest wrapping arms tightly around the sullen brute.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hinata questioned carefully. He wanted to understand, but he didn’t want to prompt another flood.

Kageyama stuttered on his words. “I had a dream.” He responded curtly, looking down to the grass waving around in the autumn wind.

“What kind of dream.” Hinata asked, moving his hands back up to Kageyama’s hair. Something seemed to keep drawing them up there. And Hinata didn’t mind it at all.

“That you weren’t there.” Kageyama sighed out, leaning into Hinata’s fingers as they ran through his hair. He let out a soft, undetected moan at the notion.

“Kageyama. I’ve told you time and time again. I will always be there to hit your tosses. No matter where you set them to.” Hinata smiled, feeling the tingling sensation in his hand that he usually feels when he hits one of Kageyama’s tosses. “It won’t be like Kitagawa Daiichi.”

“I’m not talking about volleyball, Hinata.” Kageyama turned a deep shade of red.

“Well, where else do you want me to be?” Hinata asked, taking note of the blush in Kageyama’s cheeks. He could practically feel the heat resonating off Kageyama’s body.

Kageyama took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted to say, but the word was stuck in his throat. He knew once he uttered the word, there was no turning back. He looked down, unintentionally meeting Hinata’s bright amber eyes. Suddenly, the word wasn’t stuck anymore, “Everywhere.” He uttered. All the words he had been holding onto for months just started to fall out. “I want you to be wherever I am. All the time. So please, will you stay with me, Hinata.”

Hinata grinned, feeling as though he had seen this kind of a confession in some silly romantic movie once. He wrapped his arms tighter around Kageyama and hoisted himself up to press his lips against the dark haired boy’s. Kageyama’s lips were softer than Hinata had anticipated. He’s imagined this moment from time to time, but he never envision sharing his first kiss with Kageyama in the middle of a forest after a long crying fit. The force of the kiss pushed the two back down onto the grass, Kageyama holding his head up to lean into all of Hinata’s kisses. When the two parted, Hinata pushed away Kageyama’s bangs and looked into his deep blue eyes. He chuckled, as he had been trying to meet this eyes this entire time. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”


End file.
